Stuck With A Boy Problem
by cassiecrawford
Summary: When Harley refuses to come out of her room, what will Ethan do to figure out what's wrong? What will he do when he does find out what's wrong?
HEYYY GUYS! My name is Cassie (Call me Cass) and I love SITM. my favorite part of the show is definitely Harley and Ethan's bro/sis relationship. So here's a one shot that revolves around Harley and Ethan Diaz! REVIEW if you want me to write more! -xoxo Cass

Ethan noticed that Harley hadn't come out of her room ALL weekend, which was very unlike her. When you're in a family of nine, you don't really notice things like that. However, Harley was his BFTF. He knew her like an open book. If there was a Harley test, Ethan was undoubtedly your answer key.

"Hey mom, have you seen Harley?". Ethan asked his mom who was hiding.

"She's been in her room all weekend honey," his mom started. "Sick."

"Oh, I just wondered," Ethan began walking upstairs and over to Georgie and Harley's room.

Ethan knocked on the door, "Hey Harles, can I come in?"

"I'm sick E," she said, then adding the most fake "cough" one could ever hear.

"Harley I know you, and that was the worst fake cough ever. Come open the door," Ethan said patiently waiting.

He could hear footsteps, which meant that Harley was up and running.

She opened the door. "Fine! You got me," she said putting her hands up. "I'm not sick."

"But you are sad," Ethan said.

"What, no I'm not," Harley said wiping her eyes. "just tired."

Ethan crossed his arms. "Well I'm tired of you lying to me. what's wrong?"

"Come in," Harley sighed and let Ethan in.

They sat on her bed. Ethan thought that she was about to start explaining her issue, but instead words were replaced by tears.

"Hey, hey," Ethan put his arm around her.

"I can't do anything about it unless you tell me what's wrong. you've gotta stop crying," he said looking down at her.

Harley stopped crying.

"At school, we have this spring dance. Just for our grade. I've wanted to go out with Marcus Monroe for years. Like since first grade! And yesterday at school he asked me to go with him to the dance." Harley said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ethan asked confused.

"It's good until you realize that it was all a joke! He gave me this flower and everything and then the whole school started laughing at me." Harley had more tears in her eyes.

Ethan was FURIOUS. But he did his best to not show it to be supportive of his sister.

"Harley, look at me." Ethan said grabbing her shoulders and turning them towards his.

"You are the smartest person I have ever met. You can take two socks and a shoe string and make a kite out of them in 3 minutes! No one I know can do that. NO ONE. You're at the top of your class, and you've never ever gotten any office referrals. You're sweet to everyone that you meet and are always a helping hand to anyone that needs it. You are brilliant Harley. It doesn't matter what Marcus Monroe says. He's an idiot. And so are the rest of them."

"Thanks Ethan," Harley smiled and hugged Ethan.

Ethan hugged her back. "Now get out of this room, and be Harley again. It's affecting the entire family. Everything is off!"

Harley laughed. "Don't you have a guitar lesson tonight?"

"See? You're our walking day planner. We need that back!" Ethan said. "I'll see you later Harley."

"Bye Ethan, thanks for everything." Harley said.

Ethan walked out of her room and new immediately what he had to do.

It was Dad's turn to take Ethan to guitar, and that couldn't have been more perfect.

On the way to guitar, Ethan explained to dad exactly why there needed to be a change in where they would be going that night and why he would have to cancel his guitar lesson.

Dad agreed and they drove themselves over to Marcus Monroe's house.

"I've got this dad," Ethan said getting out of the car.

"You sure?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"Positive," Ethan said closing the door.

Ethan knocked on the front door. Mrs. Monroe answered.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Monroe. I'm Ethan Diaz. I just wanted to know if Marcus was here. And if he is, could I talk to him out here for a second?" Ethan asked.

"Oh Harley's brother! Of course! I'll go get him!" She smiled and left to go get Marcus.

Marcus approached walked out the front door and looked a little confused.

"You might not know why I'm here. But let me refresh your memory. Yesterday, you played with my sisters feelings a little more than I like." Ethan said.

"That was just a joke man," Marcus said.

"Well it wasn't funny. She's been in her room since she got home yesterday. She hasn't come out," Ethan said a little more intimidatingly.

"That's because your sister is a priss dude," Marcus said.

Ethan couldn't help it anymore. He punched Marcus right in the face with all of his power.

"My sister is the smartest, kindest, and most helpful person you will EVER meet. Why wouldn't you want to go to a dance with her? You are never going to talk to her again. you're never going to stand next by her again. And you absolutely are never going to TOUCH her again. Do you understand me?" Ethan asked, mad as a hornet.

"Yeah yeah I understand," Marcus said holding his face.

"Except, I will allow you to publicly apologize to her in front of the whole school. And you will state that you're not good enough for her. Got it?" Ethan said with a death stare.

"Got it," he said.

"Good," Ethan said turning around and beginning to walk down the steps. He noticed that there were some kids playing baseball across the street.

"And Marcus? Feel free to tell your mom that I punched you in the face. Because then she's going to tell your friend's moms that I punched you in the face, and you'll never hear the end of it." Ethan smiled, feeling accomplished and got into the front seat of the car.

"I'm proud of you, son," Mr. Diaz said to Ethan.

"I can't help but think of it this way dad; Rachel, I can't control. and I really can't control Georgie either. Daphne is a lot younger than me, so she doesn't have boy problems. But Harley will always be right there. For me to always keep and eye on. She has so much going for her. I'll never let anything bad happen to her." Ethan said looking at his dad.

"I like to think of it that way too, son," Mr. Diaz said smiling and starting the car for home.

Friendly words of advice: Never mess with Ethan's little sister. Ever.


End file.
